1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the transmission of light. In particular, this invention relates to an optical transmission system for eliminating picture element information loss during the transmission of image forming light through a fiber optics bundle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore numerous fiber optics image transmitting systems have been utilized in training simulators and the like to transmit visual image forming light from a source to a display apparatus such that a visual image will appear on the display apparatus. However, in the transmission of image forming light, breakage of individual fibers and transmission variations between adjoining fibers, especially over long distances, will result in severe image deterioration of the visual image appearing on the aforementioned display apparatus, such that an unrealistic training environment will be presented to a trainee.
A variety of prior art devices have been utilized to correct for image deterioration while transmitting image forming light from a light source to a display apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,502 to W. P. Siegmund discloses a fiber optic image transmitter which receives an image produced by a fiber scope objective and transmits the image to the image receiving end of the flexible fiber optic bundle of the fiberscope. The image transmitter is oscillated about an axis normal to its direction of image transmission for causing images transmitted thereby to scan across the image receiving end of the fiberscope bundle. Synchronous scanning of the opposite image emitting end of the fiberscope bundle renders the received images stationary and of enhanced resolution.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,588 to A. K. Chitayat discloses a fiber optical image enhancement device which utilizes synchronous motor means for nutating an image at the beginning of a fiber optic cable and phase locked synchronous motor means for nutating the image at the output of the cable. This, in turn, results in the image transmitted through the cable remaining stationary, thereby providing for an enhanced image at the output of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,762 discloses an apparatus for improving images which consist of an image transmission system and movable light-displacing elements in the path of light entering the input end and leaving the output end of the transmission system. The effect of the light-displacing elements is to displace the axis of the image carrying light beam laterally repetitively and in synchronism relative to the raster of the input or pick-up element and the output element of the light transmission system by means of coordinated movement between the light displacing elements.
The aforementioned devices of the prior art while satisfactory for their intended purpose, that of image transmission, ordinarily leave something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of image enhancement accuracy, design complexity, and transmission efficiency. In addition, the aforementioned devices of the prior art do not operate exactly the same as the subject invention, and contain a combination of elements that is somewhat different from that of the present invention.